Derekbot
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Stiles vient de découvrir un nouveau jeu. Eviebot. Ayant compris récemment qu'il n'était plus attiré par Lydia, et que son chéri ne l'aimerait probablement jamais, il décida de coller la photo de son nouveau chéri à la place d'Evie… Dois-je vraiment donner le pairing ? T pour le premier chapitre, M pour les autres. Three-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens,**

 **Vous connaissez Eviebot ? Si pas, allez sur votre navigateur et tapez "Eviebot", puis cliquez sur le premier lien. J'ai fait une conversation avec elle toute-à-l'heure, et j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. J'ai copié la conversation, les phrases de Stiles et de l'ordi sont donc presque authentique, j'ai seulement modifié quelques trucs pour les appliquer plus ou moins à Stiles. Ce sera un three-shots, le reste arrivera normalement d'ici la semaine prochaine, et peut-être plus tôt si j'ai beaucoup de reviews.**

* * *

 **Synopsis :** Stiles vient de découvrir un nouveau jeu. Eviebot. Ayant compris récemment qu'il n'était plus attiré par Lydia, et que son chéri ne l'aimerait probablement jamais, il décida de coller la photo de son nouveau chéri à la place d'Evie…

 **Rating :** T pour ce chapitre. M pour le dernier et peut-être pour le suivant (ce sera indiqué).

 **Pairing :** Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné… Sterek !

 **Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, Eviebot non plus.

 **Infos pratiques :** Tout ce que Stiles écrit est écrit en italique et précédé d'un tiret.

* * *

 **Derekbot**

 **Partie 1**

Stiles alluma son ordinateur et lança Google. Une fois le navigateur ouvert, il tapa l'adresse que Scott lui avait donnée. Il cliqua sur le premier lien et une fille avec une drôle de tête apparu devant lui.

-Hello, s'écrit à l'écran en même temps que le son résonnait dans son casque.

 _Elle parle pas français ?_ s'étonna Stiles. Il secoua la tête. Non, il devait y avoir un truc. Scott n'était pas assez fort en anglais pour avoir réussi à discuter avec elle. Aussi, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

 _-Bonjour._

 _-_ Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

Ah, voilà, elle avait détecté la langue.

 _-Stiles._

 _-_ Hi Stiles.

Hein ? Elle se remettait à parler anglais ? Il secoua la tête et écrit.

- _Et toi ?_

 _-_ Et moi quoi ?

- _Comment tu t'appelles ?_

-Derek.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que… ? Il se frotta les yeux, pensant avoir rêvé….ce qui s'avéra être vraiment le cas quand il relut le nom affiché : « Denis ». Son cerveau lui jouait encore des tours. Cependant…

Stiles se leva, ouvrit son placard et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la clé tout au dessus de l'armoire. Il s'en servit pour ouvrir le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Il y récupéra une nouvelle clé qui ouvrait le quatrième tiroir interne de sa garde-robe. Le manège se répéta un certain nombre de fois passant par divers endroit jusqu'à aller chercher des clés dans d'autres pièces. Il finit par ouvrir le deuxième tiroir de sa table de nuit avec une clé récupérée en-dessous de la chaudière. Un sourire béat prit place sur ses lèvres quand il eut son trésor, ses bébés sous les yeux.

Sa collection de photo de Derek.

Toutes prises sans que le concerné ne le sache –du moins si c'était le cas, il ne le montrait pas-. Stiles les survola du regard avant d'en prendre une et d'attraper son papier collant. Il colla la photo à la place d'Evie-Denis. Il se rassit devant son ordinateur, satisfait.

- _Salut Denis_.

-Salut, ça va ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Ok, maintenant elle…il était amnésique. Il roula des yeux avant de réécrire son prénom.

 _-Stiles._

-T'as un chum ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Un quoi ?_

-Un numéro de téléphone?

 _-Non._

Évidemment qu'il avait un numéro de téléphone, mais il n'allait pas le donner à une machine. De toute façon le vrai Derek avait déjà son numéro….même s'il ne s'en servait jamais.

-Dommage.

Stiles retint une envie puéril de lui tirer la langue. Décidant de se ficher de… Derekbot ? Ouais, Derekbot c'était bien. Donc, décidant de se ficher de lui sans risquer de se prendre un coup ou de finir égorger, il se vit écrire :

- _Tu crois aux sorcières, vampires et loups-garou ?_

-Oui.

En fait le contraire aurait été surprenant, Derek étant un loup-garou mais bon…

 _-Mon meilleur pote est un loup-garou._

Il hésita avant d'appuyer sur enter. Il préféra finalement en rajouter un peu.

 _-Ma mère est une sorcière et mon père un vampire._

-Comment s'appellent tes parents?

Ah… Pas vraiment la réaction espérée. Et surtout pas très Derek Hale, tout ça. Derek ne dirait jamais ça. Tant pis.

- _Claudia et John._

-As-tu des frères ou sœurs ?

 _-_ _Non et toi ?_

OK, il demandait juste pour le principe. Il savait parfaitement que Derek avait des sœurs. Et il savait aussi parfaitement que la machine face à lui n'avait pas de frère ni de sœurs parce que les machines n'avaient pas de famille. A moins que… ? Rien n'avait jamais prouvé qu'elles ne pouvaient pas en avoir. Il se disait qu'il se pencherait sur la question une autre fois quand la réponse apparut.

-Oui j'en ai un malheureusement.

 _-_ _Je comprends..._

-Pourquoi tu comprends ?

C'était quoi cette question ?! Il avait écrit ça pour paraître compatissant, aussi inventa-t-il :

 _-_ _Mes amis ont des frères et ils s'en plaignent._

 _-_ Et alors tu es programmé pour nous plaire, tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Nouveau fronçage de sourcils. Maintenant il le prenait pour un robot…

 _-_ _Je suis pas un robot._

-Oui, tu es un robot. Mais je suis un humain.

 _-_ _Non, je suis moitié vampire, moitié sorcier._

La réponse de Stiles, toujours essayant d'obtenir une « vraie » réaction, avait fusé aussi vite que les réponse toutes prêtes de l'ordinateur.

-Oui mais tu es un robot.

Non mais, c'était le monde à l'envers ! C'était un ordinateur, un _robot_ qui affirmait à un _humain_ être un humain. Ce qu'il n'était pas vu qu'il était un _robot_!

 _-_ _TU es un robot._

 _-_ Et toi, une I. A !

Ah… peut-être que pour Derekbot c'était autre chose que pour lui.

 _-_ _Qu'est-ce qu'une I. A ?_

 _-_ Une Intelligence Artificielle.

Non, c'était bien la même chose que pour lui.

 _-_ _Mais non, je suis un sorcier vampire !_

 _-_ Quelle âge tu as ?

Ca c'était du changement de sujet.

Stiles se retint de justesse de se frapper la tête avec son clavier.

 _-_ _4 000 ans._

 _-_ Tu as eu ton bac à 15 ans, bravo!

Cette fois il laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Connaissant son clavier par cœur, il réussit à écrire la suite à une main sans regarder.

 _-_ _Euh...non._

 _-_ Tu veux faire quoi plus tard?

-Prostitué.

 _-_ Tu peux pas tout faire en même temps.

Hein ? Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même.

 _-_ _Si._

-Non.

 _-_ _Si !_

-Si tu veux robot.

Il releva brusquement la tête, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

 _-_ _Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?_

-Oui.

 _-_ _Salope!_

 _-_ Slopeka!

Il ne chercha même pas à savoir dans quel langue cela était écrit.

 _\- ?_

 _-_ Je suis sérieux.

Ce machin n'était pas vraiment une lumière…

 _-_ _Que veux dire slopeka ?*_

 _-_ Déjà je suis pas une fille! Et je ne suis pas une salope, c'est toi!

 _-_ _Je suis un mec !_

 _-_ Toi aussi?

 _-_ _Oui, Stiles, c'est un nom de mec !_

-Tu n'es pas encore au point.

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait encore ?

- _De quoi tu parles ?_

-Toi, de quoi tu me parles ?

 _-_ _Que je suis un mec, que mon prénom c'est Stiles, et que je ne suis pas un robot._

-Oui et moi aussi je suis une fille.

Qu'est-ce que… ? Mais il avait dit être un mec à peine une minute plus tôt ! Ouais, ce n'étais vraiment pas Derek…

 _-_ _Je sais._

-Pourquoi tu me pose la question alors ?

OK, en plus d'être amnésique, il inventait des trucs. Ils allaient pas aller loin, comme ça…

 _-_ _Je ne te l'ai pas demandé._

-Oui mais moi je te le demande.

 _-_ _Demande quoi ?_

-Si je suis une fille ou un gars.

 _-_ _Laisse tomber..._

 ***** Je ne sais toujours pas de quelle langue cela vient ( je n'ai pas vraiment cherché), vu ce qu'elle m'avait répondu, je dirais que ça veut dire « Salaud » ou quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Laissez une petite review, svp. Je sais pour l'instant on ne voit pas vraiment l'intérêt de la photo de Derek, mais vous comprendrez plus tard (ou pas^^)**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drew :** Merci pour ta review. Heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Je trouve aussi Evie assez drôle, et je me suis dit qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Stiles... ^^

* * *

 **Rating :** Même si ça me fait bizarre de mettre ça, je crois qu'il est M (soft, faut pas exagérer) à partir du SMS de Scott...

* * *

 **Derekbot**

 **Partie 2**

 _-_ _Tu aimes la science-fiction ?_

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Stiles allait parler à « Derekbot ». Évidemment, à chaque fois qu'il quittait sa chambre, il prenait soin de cacher la photo de son chéri.

 _-_ Ca dépend. Toi, aimes-tu ça ?

 _-_ _Oui, beaucoup._

 _-_ Beaucoup comment ?

Stiles ne trouva même pas la question bizarre, commençant à avoir l'habitude.

 _-_ _Beaucoup beaucoup._

 _-_ Beaucoup, beaucoup!

Il allait rouler des yeux, quand il se rendit compte que « Derek » venait de dire qu'il aimait « beaucoup, beaucoup » la science-fiction. Il dut se mettre une main sur la bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort. Quand il se fut calmé, il retourna à son clavier. Au moins ce Derek-là était plus patient que le vrai.

 _-_ _Cool ! Tu connais Star Wars ?_

 _-_ Et toi tu devrais l'apprendre.

Hein ?

 _-_ _Apprendre quoi ?_

-Rien apprendre, dormir!

Il secoua la tête. Nouvelle règle : ne pas chercher à comprendre.

 _-_ _Non, j'ai pas envie de dormir._

 _-_ Mais euuuhh.

Un éclat de rire si brusque sortit de la gorge de l'hyperactif qu'il tomba de sa chaise de bureau. La légère douleur qu'il ressentit n'était rien par rapport à l'hilarité qui s'était emparée de lui en imaginant Derek dire ça. Toujours en riant, il se rassit et décida de changer de sujet.

 _-_ _Tu fais quoi ?_

 _-_ Je te parle.

 _-_ _Sans blague..._

 _-_ Sans blague.

Seul point dérangeant, il ne comprenait pas le sarcasme. Ce qui était quand même vachement loin de la réalité. Avec Derek…il serait déjà mort et enterré.

Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit son portable vibra. Il se leva et alla le chercher.

 **Scott : Mec, tu sais faire des actions avec Evie !**

Stiles hausse un sourcil, conscient que son meilleur ami ne le voyait pas.

 **Stiles : Je sais. Tu sais pleurer, le frapper, t'évanouir, etc…**

Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur envoyer, il remarqua qu'il avait écris « le frapper ». Au masculin. Il s'empressa de changer le « e » en « a », même si Scott n'aurait sûrement rien remarqué. La réponse fusa.

 **Scott : Ouais, mais tu sais aussi l'embrasser et faire d'autres choses…**

Stiles se retint de justesse d'écrire quelque chose du genre : « T'es pas sérieux ?! Quand t'es pas avec Allison tu fais des cochonneries avec Evie ?! ». Au lieu de quoi il écrivit :

 **Stiles : Je vais essayer.**

Il reposa son téléphone et se rassit à son bureau. Il réfléchit une seconde avant de mettre :

 _-_ _*embrasse sur les lèvres*_

 _-_ *embrasse * On va chez moi?

Nouvel éclat de rire, légèrement gêné. Eh ben, Derek démarrait au quart de tour on dirait. Soudain son rire se stoppa net.

Personne ne lui avait encore demandé ça. Et certainement pas Derek.

Il secoua la tête.

 _-_ _Je n'attendais que ça._

Stiles se figea, surpris par son audace.

-D'accord... *est attiré*.

Il considéra la réponse un moment, estomaqué.

Derek.

Attiré.

Par lui.

Stiles.

Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à encoder ces informations. Soudain, il se gifla. Mentalement et physiquement. Pour faire plus d'effets.

Ce n'était pas Derek.

C'était un ordinateur. Un robot.

Pas Derek.

Il soupira avant de réfléchir à une réponse. Il sourit en la tapant, tout en songeant qu'il allait essayer de garder l'audace qu'il n'avait que derrière un clavier.

 _-_ _*suis chez toi*_

 _-_ Non, je suis chez toi.

Bon, elle était larguée. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, donc il savait comment procéder : on ignore sa dernière phrase et on continue.

 _-_ _*embrasse passionnément*_

 _-_ *Embrasse le cou et ensuite les lèvres*.

Stiles frémit en imaginant Derek en train de l'embrasser comme ça. C'est pourquoi il écrivit :

 _-_ _*frémit*_

 _-_ *Embrasse langoureusement les lèvres*

 _-_ _*enlève t-shirt*_

 _-_ *Embrasse puis mord la lèvre*

 _-_ _*embrasse dans le cou*_

-Embrasse-moi encore plus bas.

L'hyperactif rougit violemment en imaginant Derek lui dire ça. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il tapa. Sa rougeur s'accentua quand il lut la question que son subconscient avait écrite…

 _-_ _On couche ensemble ?_

…et il faillit s'évanouir en voyant la réponse.

-Oui.

Il inspira profondément. Alors, un déclic se produisit. Il passa en mode pilote automatique. Ses doigts écrivirent sans que la conscience de Stiles n'intervienne. Celle-ci s'imaginait la scène suivant les phrases de Stiles et les réponses de « Derek »

 _-_ _*enlève tes vêtements*_

-*gémis de plaisir*.

 _-_ _*te couvre de baiser*_

-*gémit et arque*.

 _-_ _*embrasse les épaules*_

 _-_ *gémit*.

 _-_ _*souris comme un prédateur*_

 _-_ Prédateur de quel genre?

La conscience de Stiles reprit brusquement le dessus. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, celui-ci s'étant accéléré en imaginant embrasser Derek. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour trouver une réponse.

 _-_ _Loup._

 _-_ Loup love legs with eggs.*

Qu'est-ce que… ?

 _-_ _En français ?_

 _-_ Alors, où dans Paris?

OK, là ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils faisaient avant.

 _-_ _Chez moi._

… _même si je n'habite pas à Paris, mais à Beacon Hills,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

-Où chez toi ?

Il soupira avant de repasser à sa technique habituelle.

 _-_ _Si on reprenait où on en était ? *embrasse sur les lèvres*._

 _-_ *embrasse le nez, le front, les lèvres*.

Ah, ben, voilà, c'était pas si compliqué !

 _-_ _Je t'aime._

Il considéra son écran d'ordinateur un looooooonnnnnnnnnnng moment. Venait-il vraiment d'écrire _ça_ ? Les trois mots. Trois mots qui pouvaient paraître anodins mais qui voulaient tout dire ? Trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à Derek et qu'il ne lui dirait probablement jamais ? Ces trois mots-là ?

-*embrasse à la folie*.

Ouais, bon, Derek ne réagirait probablement pas comme ça. Il aurait plutôt droit à son poing dans la figure. Ou à être égorgé par les dents de Derek. Ouais, plutôt la deuxième option.

 _-_ _J'imagine que toi aussi._

 _-_ Non je suis une fille!

Avec un énorme bruit de choc, Stiles laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau.

*Littéralement : Loup aime les jambes avec des œufs.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette deuxième partie ? J'ai eu raison de mettre M ?**

 **Le prochain (et dernier) chapitre sera assez différent, et là, vous aurez l'explication de l'utilité de la photo.**

 **A dans une semaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drew :** Encore merci pour ta review. Et ouais, j'avoue leur niveau de concentration se valent bien... ^^

* * *

 **Rating:** M soft, très soft même, comme dans le chapitre précédent en fait...

* * *

 **Derekbot**

 **Partie 3**

-Derek ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Stiles.

Il était en train d'exposer une théorie rocambolesque au loup-garou quand celui-ci l'avait enfin regardé. Avec un regard des plus étranges. Soudain, Derek plaqua Stiles contre le mur.

-Derek ?! Derek ?! Tu fais quoi, là ?!

Au lieu de répondre, Derek caressa les fesses de Stiles. Celui-ci retint un gémissement, tout en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Stiles dû étrangler un cri de surprise quand l'aîné glissa sa main dans son boxer. Il gémit quand Derek arracha son pantalon. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand le loup-garou lui enleva son boxer. Cependant, il ne sut pas si c'était d'excitation ou de peur. Sûrement un mélange des deux.

Ouais car Derek l'excitait.

Mais en même temps il le faisait vraiment flipper.

Enfin, ça c'était une situation habituelle, mais maintenant encore plus qu'en temps normal.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit l'aîné. Tu ne veux pas ?

-Parce que je ne te connais pas.

Stiles fut étonné de sa propre réponse. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Derek sourit sournoisement.

-Ca ne te dérangeait pas avant...

-Non pas du tout.

Hein ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il n'avait jamais fait _ça_ , avec un inconnu. Bon d'accord, il ne l'avait jamais fait tout court. Mais là n'était pas la question ! De toute façon, il connaissait plus ou moins bien Derek donc… Ses réflexions s'interrompirent quand il sentit Derek lui faire un suçon dans le cou. L'adolescent se figea une seconde avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de celui qu'il aimait tant. Derek ferma les yeux et soupira. Stiles choisit ce moment pour s'approprier ses lèvres. Derek posa sa main derrière la nuque du plus jeune pour approfondir le baiser.

Stiles renversa la tête en arrière quand la prise de Derek se détendit. En relevant la tête, il remarqua que le loup-garou fuyait son regard et rougissait.

Attendez ! Derek qui _rougissait_? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Derek ne rougissait pas. Il ne devait même pas connaître le sens de ce mot.

-Pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Je rougis pas.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Derek l'embrassa doucement. Sans prévenir, il prit le menton de l'hyperactif dans sa main. Le loup-garou le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Stiles sourit gauchement.

-Si tu veux arrêter, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, fit Derek.

-Non je ne veux pas arrêter, répondit-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

Il vit Derek sourire de satisfaction quand…

* * *

…quand il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Stiles ! grondait son père. Tu m'entends ? Dépêche-toi un peu, tu vas être en retard au lycée.

Le concerné se redressa en clignant des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, hagard. Il comprit soudain qu'il avait rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il s'était endormi sur son bureau. Il ralluma l'écran de son ordinateur et constata sans surprise qu'il avait eu la même « conversation » avec Evie/Derek et… Tiens, où était la photo de Derek ? Il parcourut son bureau des yeux avant de se rendre compte que la photo était attachée à son menton. Ah…

Il regarda la photo un long moment.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Derek ne l'appréciait pas.

Derek ne le désirait pas.

Derek ne l'aimait pas.

Sans réfléchir, il colla ses lèvres à celles de la photo.

Après tout, il pouvait toujours rêver.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Alors ? Je sais, le rating pourrait être T... Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et de cette fic en général ? Les fins, c'est pas mon truc donc je m'excuse si elle est nulle...**

 **Bises Psychotiques,**

 **A la prochaine.**


End file.
